


Cold Hands, Hot Heart

by Darkdorkchan (Raburabusama)



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: :D, Blood Drinking, Door Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Vampire Sex, cold dick, it is a very important tag for my happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raburabusama/pseuds/Darkdorkchan
Summary: A birthday fic for Subaru Sakamaki, I made it barely in time xD You've managed to chill yourself quite completely walking home from school in the November cold. At the mansion Subaru ambushes you and has a few ideas of his own on how to get you heated up. Just some of my eternal Subaru thirst, a shameless pwp.
Relationships: Sakamaki Subaru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Cold Hands, Hot Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have enough to time to beta this drivel because I wanted to post it on the 4th, so if you spot any mistakes please tell me :'''(

There is a coldness that eats right into the roots of your soul lurking in an overcast November day. The damp chill gnaws its way into the marrow of your bones and settles there, making you believe you will never again be warm. You had an ample opportunity to savour this particular November specialty today, having been so caught up in your class duties you had missed your limousine ride home. Thus, you had been forced to make the trek on foot, in a jacket far too flimsy for the biting weather and the north wind digging its frigid tendrils under your clothes from the tiniest openings in your clothing. Not even the last steep hill and the stairs leading to the mansion managed to warm you up as you walked briskly towards shelter. All alone.

Letting out a long, shivering sigh you finally locked the wind outside as you shut the big hardwood door behind you. The entrance hall was as eerily empty and dark as ever. You hadn’t really waited for a welcome, either, you reminded yourself. Feeling desolate despite your self-reassurances.

Too bad the undead set of brothers you were sharing your quarters with seemed to not mind the cold at all. It was barely a few degrees warmer than outside, and about as damp. Hugging yourself miserably you decided to quickly slink into the kitchen to make yourself a mug of tea while basking in the warmth of the gas stove. After that you could wrap yourself in a mountain’s worth of blankets and in a few hours you’d probably feel like a human being instead of a girl shaped icicle. Nodding to yourself you allowed a little smile to tug the corner of your mouth, not all was lost.

You should’ve, of course, known better.

You had not made it past the first corridor when someone grabbed you by the wrist from behind, so quick and silent you screamed in fright, jumping practically out of your skin.

“And wh– Fuck, don’t scream like that,” a familiar voice growled. You spun around fast enough for your school bag to go flying from your shoulder, arm still very much trapped in the steely grasp of the youngest Sakamaki. Your heart was hammering in your chest and adrenaline roared in your blood, at least the coldness you had been suffering from was momentarily gone from your mind.

“Don’t scare me like that!” you shot back at him without even thinking. Subaru had been holding his free hand against his ear. The vampires seemed to truly have much more keen senses than humans. Now that porcelain white hand balled into a fist and Subaru’s scarlet eye fixed on to your face, narrowing dangerously. You felt your stomach sink.

“It’s not my fault you humans are so fucking dense you can’t even hear footsteps!”

You were pretty sure Subaru had sneaked up to you quite on purpose, but bit your tongue. This situation was swiveling already towards danger and it had lasted but a few seconds yet. You wanted to ask, but didn’t dare, what the vampire wanted with you, so you waited.

“You’re late,” Subaru said curtly, pulling you closer. You heard him sniff your clothes, scowling, obviously suspecting that one of his brothers was to blame.

“I had class duty and the photocopier got broken,” you tried your best to explain. Still frozen to the bone you did your best to not draw out the temperamental vampire’s ire, even if his closeness, and the scent he himself gave off was now mixing into the rapid beat of your heart. Subaru squeezed your wrist harder, seemingly enjoying the same sensation: your pulse throbbing against his palm. A dangerous ghost of a smile flickered over his lips.

“Like I give a shit,” he sneered, turning to pull you along to the opposite direction from the kitchen.

“Subaru-kun, please, I was going to get tea,” you complained, but had no choice but to follow him, or fall over and get dragged to where he was taking you. Your bag was left behind, sitting despondent in the middle of the wide corridor.

“Still: like I give a shit, you took fucking forever to get back.”

He had clearly been skipping school, otherwise he would’ve ambushed you already there for missing the limousine. You felt your cheeks stain red as this thought blossomed within you, and all of its implications. He would’ve waited for you, and now he was here irritably hauling you around. Or towards his room, to be exact. You hadn’t lived in the mansion for all that long, but you had soon learned the dangerous spots.

Despite the mixed, and somewhat heated feelings awakening in you, and the exercise you were being given, November clung onto you doggedly, waiting for you to stand still again so it could go back to gnawing at your bones again. It was not so easily dispelled you knew, feeling it lurk within your flesh. You wanted your hot tea and your blankets and, well, not the inevitable homework you had a pile of waiting, but at least the blankets. Subaru’s room was just as cold as the rest of the mansion and he wasn’t probably keen on making you a cup of tea to thaw your bones.

Piteously you whined, but he just ignored you, pulling the door to his room open so violently the hinges screeched. At least his room was intact, and not like a war zone it sometimes was when Subaru lost his temper. Subaru banged the door shut behind him and practically threw you against it. You gasped, air escaping your lungs as Subarus’ free hand slammed into the wood right next to your face. The other kept its vice grip on your wrist.

A shiver ran up your spine, and it was not only of the fright he had given you just now. His breath was cold as it brushed against your face. 

“Subaru-kun please, I had to walk home. I’m freezing.”

“Huh?” he grunted, genuinely confused as to what all that had to do with him.

“That’s why I’m late,” you tried again, hoping against hope he’d listen, “the wind was so cold.”

“Oh, so you froze your ass off on top of missing the limo,” he drawled, the hand gripping your wrist sliding lower onto your hand to feel it. For once in your life Subaru’s palm felt a bit warm. It was a queer enough sensation it made you gasp, Subaru too seemed surprised, and intrigued.

He lifted your hand up and pressed it against the side of his neck, where a human’s warmth and pulse would seep into your hand. His flesh was still, but it felt even warmer under your palm than his fingers.

“How does it feel?” he drawled, voice gone dangerously low, his visible eye studying you with amusement. You swallowed thickly, the skin might be cooler than a living human’s but it felt so silky under your fingers it was unreal. Not to mention how pale white his skin was, like snow almost. Even your thoughts were cold it seemed, and you felt it spreading within you now that you were there, standing still between the unforgiving wood of a door and an equally unforgiving vampire.

Subaru seemed eager to return the favour, as he pulled your scarf away from your neck, stealing the warmest thing you had on. You couldn’t stifle a whine of protest as you felt the cold air of his room brush against your bare skin.

The sound made Subaru chuckle, and his smile widened when you squirmed a bit under the caress of his ice cold fingers, or so they felt brushing gently against your pulse only to press tighter as his palm spread over your throat. 

“You’re not freezing at all,” he said, sounding deceptively gentle. You met his gaze, wanted to deny him, try to explain this mortal weakness to a creature who had never known it. The firm pressure of his palm was making your heart beat faster, your breath go all shallow. The knowing, widening smile on the pale vampire’s lips made you dizzy with humiliation. Gently he squeezed a little harder.

“I am.” Voice hoarse, you shivered, uncontrollably, feeling goosebumps raise all over your shoulders. Subaru’s vicinity might have an effect on you, but it was certainly not enough to dispel the chill just so.

“Oh? Feels pretty warm to me.”

His hand slid lower, onto your chest, over the beat of your heart. His hand was nothing compared to the wind but still you winced, squirming. Somehow your knees felt ready to give out already. _If I stop being warm I’m dead, stupid,_ mentally you pouted to him but left it at that. He might make it into reality if you spilled it out.

“Think tea’s gonna make you warm?” he asked, but not waiting for a reply from you at all, he continued, “I’ll warm you up.” Topped with that familiar cruel laughter of his, viper quick he grabbed the lapel of your uniform and yanked. Buttons went flying all over and you screamed again, short and shrill, caught by surprise the second time in one night. Instinctively you tried to bolt, but Subaru grabbed you by the now bared shoulder pinning you against the door with a thud. It’s hollow sound made your cheeks feel hot, anyone walking past his door would definitely hear everything that went on in here.

Pushing you harder he leaned closer and a mess of a sound escaped you as you felt his cold, wet tongue glide on your skin. It was quickly losing any warmth it had, escaping into the coldness of the room. The sensation of Subaru slowly licking his way up your chest towards the panicked pulse of your throat was vile and erotic in stupefying equality. Shivers wracked your spine, and you realised you were bucking futilely in his grasp, letting out tiny sounds that probably flared his sadistic hunger to all new heights.

“So hot you’ll forget your own name too by the end of it,” he raised his head from your neck enough to give you a quick, mischievous glance. Yet you sensed you heard a tiny pout of his own in it, what was this now?

“Subaru,” you whispered, not sure what you were trying to get his attention for. He kissed the crook of your neck, gently, and surely a heat spread within you, like a wave out from where his lips touched you. Belatedly you realised you had forgotten the polite -kun at the end, clearly not even trying to keep him at an arm’s length anymore. His hum sounded smug to your ears, and he pressed another, now open mouthed kiss against your heating skin, enjoying the torment.

“Your pulse is getting quicker,” he chuckled, “Scent sweeter,” and your hand, the one still resting against his throat, quickly made its way to the nape of his neck, digging into the rosy white, soft strands of his hair. Were you really egging him on? You were mortified with yourself, but at the same time your body was pushing against him hungering for the heat he could give you, had promised to give you, all too eagerly. You shouldn’t, really shouldn’t. His fingers tangled into your hair, pulling and forcing you to reveal more of your skin to him.

Another teasing kiss, now a bit higher, just under your ear, and you startled yourself with the height of the frustration you felt. Subaru was teasing you, dangling the overwhelming exhilaration wrought tight with excruciating pain over your head just out of your reach, the thing that would send your body and mind flying somewhere beyond coherency and certainly beyond mundane problems like coldness. He had been right. Tea could never hope to compare.

The sheer patheticness of your desperate mewl surprised even you as he kept giving little kisses against the throb of your pulse. “Your blood,” he whispered against your neck, a fresh shiver running through you as his breath brushed against your wet skin, cold “It calls me, so sweetly.”

You heard the tight edge in his words, he might be giving off the airs of toying with you coolly like some cat with a mouse, but he was crumbling too. Which one would break first, you mused, as Subaru wrenched himself away from the heat of your jugular. He didn’t go far though, as his soft, cold lips pressed suddenly against yours. Taken utterly by surprise you gasped, right into his mouth and quickly his tongue slipped in from that opening. All thought blew away from your head like a storm wind had whisked them all away. Your fingers tightened in his hair as you tried to rise to his challenge. He nibbled your tongue and lips so gently it was making you woozy with disbelief, driving you all the more crazy. With another thud he pressed you against the door, hard until you were squished utterly between him and the door, writhing against his body. His kiss got more hungry, demanding, his bites more painful even if he wasn’t drawing blood yet.

At last he broke the kiss, leaving you panting and clinging to him. “Hehe, so eager,” he let out that small, satisfied little laugh you had been hearing more and more of recently.

“Still cold?” He was rubbing himself against you, slowly. You felt the hunger, and indeed the heat, within you rising with each push. He was fucking driving you nuts, this quick at that!

“Yeah.” Your taunt was a feeble one, but you refused to submit quite this easily. Even if he had you on the palm of his hand. Or stir him to new heights. Your quip made him only laugh again.

“Should’ve known a hungry slut like you needs more than kisses, hn” he feigned pondering for a second, “Tell me, where do you want my fangs, then? That’s what you’re lusting after aren’t you?” he continued pushing his hips roughly against yours, and you felt the ridge of his awakening cock grind against you, just above the mound of your sex. You knew only bloodsucking was certainly not going to satisfy him tonight, nor you now that you had fallen into his clutches.

You growled, not wanting to beg for him, it was too humiliating. But your need was even more urgent, and after a miserable struggle with yourself and his steel-like grip you gave in. Your whole neck was literally throbbing with the need to feel his fangs. The sensation was like a drug, at least you had gotten hooked on it so quickly it was scary.

“Where you,” and you swallowed before managing to spill the next word out, “k-kissed me.” You were craning your neck, offering it to him, eyes shut because you couldn’t deal with the shame of what you were saying.

Subaru’s triumphant chuckle was all you needed to hear from him. The knifesharp edges of his fangs followed that sound, and you bit your lip to keep a wanton moan from escaping you as the grazed your sensitive skin. Such restraint flew out of the window when they sunk into your flesh, the piercing pain ripping a wail of pain out of you. You bucked against the door with a thud, grinding then against Subaru as he pressed you harder into the wood, pinning you in place. The metallic tang of blood mixed into his own scent, and then exquisite pain he was giving you warped into exhilaration. Excruciatingly aware of your position you tried to stifle the rest of your desperate sounds as you felt Subaru drink a greedy mouthful after another from you. 

Such attempts were of course utterly futile, especially after Subaru’s hands slid down from your shoulders, other dipping down under the hem of your skirt to grab a generous handful of your ass, and while the other sneaked beneath your shirt to brush against your bare side. Needless to say his hands were freezing enough that you bucked like a startled colt, letting out a high pitched sound of indignation. Much too loud one for your own sanity’s sake. Your body was wracked with cold shivers where his icy hands dug deeper into your weakly warm skin. 

“Subaru!”

He let go of your neck and you felt a fresh gush of your blood ooze from the wounds he had made, the hot blood dribbling on your cold, wet skin. Licking his lips, satisfied like a cat, he looked at you expectantly.

“Please, someone will hear,” you whispered, like lowering your voice now would make any difference, “Let’s move, please!” You begged, realising quickly that you had forgot to play coy and ask him to stop. Well, at least you had been honest, you mused, blushing beet red either way. This had not escaped Subaru either, he just grinned wolfishly.

“Nah, let them, so they know who you belong to.” And he was lifting your thigh over his hip to grind against your sex, unabashed. A hot buzz crackled up your spine from where the roughness of his pants scraped your exposed thighs and deeper still against your panties. The slick feel of hotness against that hardness made you keenly aware of how aroused you already were. You sobbed in both denial, the triplets would never let you hear the end of it, but also in need. In some act of his own kind of mercy, Subaru slipped his hand from beneath your shirt to brush stray strands of hair from your face. His smile was almost gentle as he pressed another kiss to your lips, tasting of your own blood this time and held you close. This seesaw treatment was seriously pushing you over the edge.

His hand caressed your shoulder as he deepened the kiss, still so gentle. His fingers were cold, slipping under your bra straps, pulling them down. You groaned weakly into his mouth when the icy touch probed beneath the thick cup of your bra. Your nipple stiffened instantly as Subaru’s fingers dug deeper, pushing your bra off from your breast altogether. Your warmth was seeping into his flesh, but it was not enough, it was always just heat stolen from you. Still, the vexing contrast between your temperature served only to heighten your senses to his teasing as he toyed with the hard nub of flesh.

Subaru chuckled into the kiss, whispering against your lips, ajar and tongue peeking out seeking his, “See, you want it, too.”

You had no words to hurl at him anymore. His palms brushed back up, leaning backwards with you in tow to push your jacket clean off your shoulders,. A fresh chilly shiver ran through you, goosebumps raising all over your back. It made him snort at your weakness, cold fingers moving to pull the shoulder straps of your bra lower as looked down upon you. You felt so exposed there, under his gaze, like he saw right to the core of your unnameable desires, circling in your head, around him. Only him. And how he smiled, mortifyingly knowing, hands sliding down your arms, to your hips. He squeezed, thumbs pushing against the bones jutting out, and a convulsing hunger twisted your insides, like a flaring fire. 

“That greedy face,” he laughed under his breath.

The quivering sound you let out was all the reply he needed, and he squeezed harder, pressing you into the door. You moaned, hips alight with your lust.

“Hey, take off your panties.”

It was not a request, your heart skipped, chest feeling pretty tight suddenly. Shocked you just gave him a look that made him laugh again. It was not a mocking laughter, either, some sort of a gentle amusement rang in it. He showed absolutely no signs of intending to give you a centimetre of room to do as he commanded. 

“Now.” He interrupted you as soon as you so much as dragged in a ragged breath to say something. Your complaint died with that, because the giddy horror blossoming within you told with crystal clarity of your own desire.

Mutely you let go of his shoulders, where you had been clinging onto him, drowning in his bewilderingly gentle kisses. You tried to avert your eyes as your hands slunk beneath the hem of your uniform skirt, but Subaru let go of your hips to lift your chin, forcing you to look him in the eye. _Shit, shit, were you really going to do this?_

He didn’t budge a lot, he had to give a little space to bend lower as you began to tug down your undergarments. The cold air hitting your heated sex got you staggering, and your knees were weak as it were. Woozy you managed to get the panties down to your mid thigh before you lost your balance and fell down to your knees on the freezing cold stone floor. Flailing for any support your hands grabbed his thighs as your face collided with his crotch.

You felt it against your cheek, the hard, high ridge of his erect cock straining against the front of his pants. The startled gasp he let out sounded surprisingly genuine, all things considered, a vile notion struck you like some diabolik inspiration, and your mouth was suddenly full of greedy saliva.

You detangled your fingers from your panties, and grabbed him by the belt of his black jeans. You could smell the inviting hint of his arousal. He almost staggered when you so boldly dived in for the kill, making some sort of a slightly mortified sound. Before words had time to make it past his lips you had unhooked the belt, fingers stroking the cool expanse of his stomach before you undid his topmost button. The next buttons were quickly done for, and you brushed his fly wide open, revealing sleek grey boxers beneath, straining. 

“Oy, oy,“ he swallowed thickly and you couldn’t help but to let out a devious little chuckle. You heard the blush in his voice, which was odd since you were quite certain this was what he had been after all along.

“Look who’s the one gotten hot and bothered,” you snickered under your breath, suddenly suicidally bold. It made Subaru chuckle and his fingers tangle into your hair, pulling them as a little warning.

As he made no retort you spread your palms on his stomach, slowly sliding them sideways until it was his jutting hip bones under your hands. They felt so delicious under your heating skin, cool and hard. You stopped to savour them only for a second, Subaru was moving impatiently. You hooked your fingers on the elastic waistline of his boxers and tugged them lower.

His cock wasn’t fully hard yet, and even so it was so heavy and thick it gave you a volley of whole new sorts of chills. Nestled in a little tuft of dark silvery curls, and its dryness a velvety softness under your palm as you reverently grabbed a hold of it. You felt more than heard Subaru stifle a groan at that, and his hips twitched just so as you took a hold of him more firmly.

The way his hips mirrored your movements went straight through you, as a heat that pooled within your hips, where an oozing heat was wallowing. The cold air against your bare pussy doubled the exhilaration. A few more tentative strokes, hypnotising, and a testy tug from Subaru, you licked your slavering lips and gave the head of his cock a kiss. What little pliability had been left in his dick was all gone now, even if the member was eerily cold, it was taut under your touch, eager.

You licked the slit, squeezing out the first droplet of clear precum, it spread slick on your tongue and you couldn’t hold back anymore swallowing the head, taking him as deep as you could without gagging. With one hand you stroked his shaft while the other tried to keep him in check by the hip as he bucked instinctively forward. You heard a thud as he leaned into the door, other hand meshing deeper into your hair, tangles snagging. Your scalp sparked with pain, but it only served to arouse you more.

“So warm,” you hear him grumble, under his breath, probably not even realising he had said it out loud. Rewarding him you licked the underside, pulling back only to try and take more of him. He was just so fucking big it wasn’t easy. Trying to relax your throat you let him push deeper, rubbing eager circles into the skin of his hip as you stroked his length with your tongue every time he pulled back.

The stone floor was painfully cold and hard beneath your bare knees, but you couldn’t stop, wouldn’t stop, not with those tiny sounds of desperate arousal he was letting out, nor how his grip of your hair made waves of titillation stream down from your neck. With nimble fingers you stroked what you couldn’t fit inside your mouth, trying to keep the pace slow even if Subaru was the epitome of impatience. Growling he pushed deeper, jerking you by the hair, it hurt, you moaned and then gagged when he pushed in too deep. You could hardly believe you were actually doing this, on your knees in front of him, squished between the door and him. But knowing it was true, and that you had chosen this filled you with a depraved glee. He sounded almost helpless, breath gone hard as you receded again from the girth of his saliva slick dick to swirl your tongue slowly, deliberately slow, around the head of his dick, strained hard with packed blood. 

His precum tasted enticing enough to make you hum as you felt it again on your tongue, and kept on humming around his sensitive flesh when you slowly swallowed him again. It made him grunt, hips bucking against you, but this time you were prepared and held yourself together. Slowly you started building up momentum, finding yourself eager to taste his release, too.

He was letting slip breathless little curses, mixed with chance praises, and it all went into your woozy head, even if you felt you were so much more sharply aware of everything Subaru did than he himself was. His every movement and sound was like thrilling wine and you were gobbling it all up along with his ample dick. His coming orgasm was like an electric sibilation gathering beneath his flesh, now so rock hard you feared it might just burst with a torrent of blood.

In the end you got quite another torrent, as his movements got frantic and irregular, mouth spilling out loud and breathless moans, and both his hands found their way onto your head to keep you there, lest you even dream of escaping his high. You didn’t, never would even, as you tried to wrestle with him so he wouldn’t shove his dick so deep your throat you wouldn’t even taste anything, hand milking his length quicker and quicker.

His semen was cold, bursting out in fast spasms accompanied with Subaru’s broken groan that sounded more like a sob as his hips convulsed trying to push deeper. The contrast with his warmed up cock it was quite the surprise, you gasped too, feeling the thick, slimy ribbons fill your mouth, burst down your throat. 

When his spasms finally subsided he leaned limply to the door (with you still trapped there between him and it) and he gasped for air, so deliriously out of breath you almost came then and there. Meekly you swallowed his cold seed, feeling the thick slime dribble slowly deeper within you. You found yourself surprised, somehow you had expected his seed to have some inhumane quality to it, like it would just burn your mouth like poison for example. Yet it was just cold, taste better than you wanted to admit, too.

Having gathered his wits enough, Subaru hauled you up to your wobbly legs, your panties dropping to the floor when you floundered up. You had little strength left in your limbs, clinging onto him and he held you equally tightly, like he too was a bit embarrassed about what had just happened. Or maybe you were wrong, because his face was the picture of smug when he pulled back enough to pull you into a kiss. Seemingly he was unfazed by the aftertaste of himself rolling on your tongue. Nothing about his kiss was sated and lazy, his fangs grazed your lips, and you got impatient little nips on your tongue as it tangled with his. In truth you were quite happy with this, the buzzing need throbbing between your legs was only getting worse. Had Subaru been satisfied enough with just and just gone to sleep you would’ve been livid! You moaned out your distress into Subaru’s lips, grinding clumsily against him, legs still like jelly from the treatment they had just endured. Growling Subaru answered your distress, sharp nails digging into your back as he pulled you harder against him.

“Subaru,” your words slurred, you felt your whole head was thick with his cum. He cracked his scarlet eyes open, colour so deep it was closer to black with his lust. And he smiled, like the devil himself.

Subaru kissed his way down your jawline, to the thick blood oozing down your throat, to your chest. Lapping up the coagulated blood so not a drop was going to waste. Suddenly you yelped as he lifted you up, against smashing you into the door followed by a loud complaint from the hinges. Your legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, still feeling incredibly embarrassed and thrilled by the spot he had chosen for your tryst.

His fangs were grazing your chest now. You felt your shirt rip and slip from the other shoulder too, as he tore your bra clean from your breasts. Whimpering wrapped your arms around Subaru’s head, whining with delirious pleasure when he so ravenously attacked your feverish flesh. His fangs didn’t so much pierce your flesh as the lacerated it, blood gushing forth from long slashes and he licked it all with the fervour of a man dying of thirst. Your heart was galloping like a horse gone amok. He was just too much, too violent and too beautiful for you to even bear. You vision went black when you felt his erection, still just as hard as when he was cumming down your throat, slide against the slickness of your oozing sex.

You wanted him inside you so bad it was physically painful, the garbled groan you breathed out into the top of his head, clinging onto him with all your might did little to convey the level of distress you were in. He kept rubbing against you, coating his dick with your hot juices, smearing the front of his jeans too with how madly you were overflowing.

“Ahh, Subaru, please,” your voice was pitched so high with desperation, and so loud you were sure the whole fucking house heard you.

“Hehe, I’ll give you everything you need,” he reassured you, against your bleeding chest, licking shut the wounds he had just opened so your precious blood would not spill in vain. The cold air was thick with the smell of it, and the smell of your mortal yearning.

Without further ceremony, or the need to tease you, he took a hold of your hips, lifting you like you weighed nothing at all, angling you on top of the head of his dick and rammed right in. The first thrust was violently quick, but your overstimulated nerves screamed in appreciation and pain as his member cleaved into your hot folds, so slick and needy he sank fully into you with one slick push. He was filling you beyond your brim, it hurt but more so it was exhilarating. Dimly you heard the wood of the door slam again on its hinges as the first violent thrust threw you against it. 

He cursed out his appreciation against your mouth, kissing you with more violent teeth than gentle lips as he lifted you high again only to push so deep in you you were sure he’d end up bruising your innards.Or you would’ve had you had the presence of mind for such complex thought, right now the only thing you could even hope to think of was the mind bending pleasure having him within you was, and how each thrust drove you deeper into this madness. Your thighs squeezed him harder as you desperately twisted against him, rubbing your clit into the root of his cock every time he pushed in deep. If you weren’t so lost in him, you had also known the sounds you were letting out were so loud and unhinged even a corpse would’ve known you were getting fucked within an inch of your life by the baby Sakamaki.

Greedily your pussy spasmed around him, like it was trying to eat him whole and he groaned into the crook of your neck, sounding almost pained, “Fuck, that’s good.” His brow was slick with sweat, as was his hair you were pulling at to keep a hold of something, it seemed to only drive him wilder.

The praise rang within you like a lightning strike, squeezing him tighter, with everything you had you moaned back at him, “Ahn, you’re good, don’t stop!” as his hips were climbing into a punishing rhythm, utterly destroying even the last shreds of you, leaving only the hunger and the need, the overwhelming desire to be like this with him, lost in the pleasure forever.

It didn’t take him much more to send you flying into a blazing orgasm, your whole vision went white as the spasming ecstasy overtook your whole body and soul. Distantly you heard Subaru moan louder against you as your body so viciously milked his dick, still thrusting mercilessly into you. Quickly he followed, spurting his cold seed deep within you, a desperate convulsion after another. His cold waves only served to raise your own tide higher.

When you came back to your senses the both of you were a heap on the floor, leaning onto the door, you having lost most of your clothes while Subaru’s were still mostly intact. He was panting, resting his forehead against yours, arms wrapped around you and holding you close. You were clutching onto the back of his shirt, now damp with sweat even if it was queerily cool. Your own skin was dripping with it too, the heat of your rutting had finally driven the November chill from your body. But not for good you knew all too well, it was ever eager to sneak back in.

“Hey,” you whispered, sneaking a kiss from Subaru, a gentle one.

“Bath. Let’s go take a bath,” you continued after you got over the distraction of his soft lips and softer kiss.

“”Huh? Why?” he sounded sluggish, like the orgasm had stolen his wits and was quickly sending him to sleep.

“You might not catch a cold, but I will if we keep sitting here, on the cold stone floor, drenched in sweat and half dressed at best,” you explained, patiently. And you would’ve been lying if you weren’t angling for a more leisurely fuck in the luxury of hot water and bubbles. 

Subaru saw clean through you plot, chuckling filthily against your ear, “Well, if you’re that desperate for my dick, I might just have to say yes.” 

You just hugged him tighter, with all your limbs as you were still tangled on his lap, with his softening cock still inside you. It wasn’t half bad after all, now was it, certainly better than tea and blankets

**Author's Note:**

> ヾ( ๑´д`๑)ﾂ And that was that! I hope it was enjoyable xD As always I am eternally grateful for each kudos & comment 
> 
> AND more importantly: Happy birthday you beautiful creature, I love you <3!


End file.
